VaniSo Forbidden Love
by Chi Ouji
Summary: Sora goes to the collage of his dreams and finds a lot of friends and a crush. At the school homosexual people are beat up, which is a probably for Sora, his crush, and some of his new friends. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

_VaniSo: Forbidden love_

_[*VaniSo = Vanitas X Sora]_

_Chapter 1:The Meeting_

It was a new day for Sora. Today is his first day attending Twilight Academy.

"Let's get this over with," Sora sighed standing outside the huge doors.

He pushed the doors open and looked around.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed.

"You must be the new student, Sora," a voice from the left of Sora made him jump.

"Um, y-yes. I'm Sora," he said nervously looking at what he thought was the principal.

The man walked over to the brown head and smiled.

"I'm the head master, Xenmas," he said ruffling Sora's spiky hair. Sora blushed from the contact.

"It's nice to meet you, head master sir," Sora smiled his biggest, still nervous.

"I would show you around the campus, but I'm really busy today so I'll get one of my good students to show you," Xenmas said formal, lending Sora to the apartments across the parking lot.

Once they reached the rooms Xenmas opened a door to apartment B. Sora's heart was speeding up as they walked more into the long hallway. They reached a room with B121 on it. Xenmas knocked three times. Sora looked down at his shoes.

"Coming!" called a voice in the room.

The door opened up which made Sora's head shot up. A boy a little taller than Sora with black spiky hair and golden cat like eyes was leaning on the door frame.

"Hey headmaster sir. How can I help?" the man asked meeting Sora's eyes.

Sora blushed and meet the man's golden eyes. '_He_ _kind of…looks like me_,' Sora thought.

"I have lots of work to do today and I need you to show the new student around," Xenmas planted his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I trust you will keep him out of trouble?" Xenmas rows an eyebrow.

"Of course!" the black haired boy smiled.

Xenmas left the two teens alone. Sora found himself looking into the golden eyes of the boy in front of him.

"Heh, like something you see?" the boy smirked.

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts and blushed madly. "N-n-no! I-it's just…we look so much alike," Sora looked away, blushing.

"Well you do have my good looks," the boy smiled checking out Sora. Sora blushed his hardest.

"Anyway, my name's Vanitas and your's?" the now named boy asked.

"Sora…"

Vanitas chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"That's a cute name, Sora~" Vanitas purred into Sora's ear.

"Umm…can we get on to the tour now," Sora pushed away from Vanitas.

"Okay!" Vanitas shut the door and grabbed Sora by the arm. "Let's go!"

The two boys walked all over the campus. Meeting people, finding classes, where to get food from, and all the fun stuff.

"So, what do think?" Vanitas asked sitting next to Sora.

"It's huge!" Sora laughed. "And there's a lot of nice people here too."

"Like who?"

"Well let's see," Sora kicked his legs back in forth. "Roxas, Axel, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, oh and your twin brother Ventus."

"What about me? Am I nice in your eyes?"

Sora blushed. "Y-your nice. I hope…we can be friends, Vanitas," Sora looked away hiding his blush.

Vanitas cupped Sora's head in his hands and made the blushing boy look into his golden eyes.

"Of course we're friends, Sora," Vanitas smiled at his new friend.

Sora's blush deepened.

"Vanitas, I-is Riku taken?" Sora asked, not making eye contact

Vanitas' smile faded and turned into a frown.

"Why do you want to know?" he's grip on Sora got a little tighter.

"I…Please don't tell anyone, but…I'm gay," Sora placed his hands over Vanitas'.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Vanitas placed his forehead on his friend's. "Too bad Riku isn't."

Sora's expression changed to sadness. "What about Roxas?"

"Roxas is taken. He's with Axel," Vanitas rubbed his thumbs against Sora's soft blushing cheeks.

"Oh, I see. No wonder they looked so close," Sora chuckled.

"Sora, don't tell anyone your gay or about Axel and Roxas. Kids here will beat you up if they find out you're a homosexual," Vanitas look serious into the ocean eyes in front of him.

"O…ok."

"I would hate to see you with scars like mine," Vanitas sighed having back flashes when he hit on a guy.

Sora pulled away from Vanitas' grip, but failed because Vanitas' grip was too tight.

"Well well well. Vanitas, you already got a boyfriend?" a voice called from be hide the two boys who's lips were only centimeters away.

Sora pushed away and looked at who said that. It was Ventus with a evil grin painted on his face.

"Nah, we're just friends," Vanitas smiled at his twin and back at Sora, who's face was red.

"Close friends is more like it," Ventus snickered. "Look he's even blushing."

"Leave him alone, Ven. It's his first day," Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. So, what you think of the school, newbie?" Ven laughed.

"The names Sora, not newbie," Sora barked.

"Sora he's just joking. Calm down," Vanitas grabbed his arm.

Sora sighed and smiled to Ventus. "Sorry, Ventus."

"Call me Ven!"

"Uh alright, Ven," Sora smiled 'I really like it here.'


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

VaniSo Forbidden Love

[VaniSo = Vanitas & Sora]

Chapter 2: +Friendship+

It's been a week since Sora joined the collage of his dreams. What he didn't know was when he joined the students hade a week long break. That let Sora get use to the place and get to know everyone a little more. Like, Vanitas is actually a triplet with Ventus and Roxas, Roxas has a short temper, Axel is a pervert, and so is Vanitas who now has a roommate, Sora.

"Sora," Vanitas called from his side of the room.

"Hm?" Sora kept his eyes on his book.

"You think you'll survive?"

"Survive what?" Sora marked his place and set his book on his night stand.

"The school of course," Vanitas smiled at his friend.

"I guess. A lot of weirdoes here," Sora looked at Vanitas and rolled his eyes playfully.

They both laughing until Vanitas fell off his bed.

"That's what you get for laughing too much," Sora teased.

Vanitas grabbed a near by blanket and threw it at Sora. Sora had no chance to dodge it so he got hit in the face. Seeing a opening Vanitas jumped on Sora, pinning him down. Vanitas removed the blanket from Sora's sight and meet his ocean eyes. Sora looked up at Vanitas' golden eyes and blushed.

"Heh, like what you see?" Vanitas teased.

"What ever," Sora rolled his eyes. "I like Kairi."

Vanitas frowned. Hid grip on Sora's wrist got tighter.

"I thought you were gay," Vanitas asked straight forward.

"I lied. I'm actually Bi," Sora looked up at his friend with frighten eyes.

"Oh, so you like girls better huh?" Vanitas asked escaping eye contact.

"Yeah. I don't want to get beat up plus the girls here are cute," Sora smiled.

"Oh I see," Vanitas loosened his grip on Sora and got off of him.

Sora sat up and looked at Vanitas with confused eyes.

The gang were outside in the court yard hanging out and waiting for Riku to bring the ice cream.

"So Sora," Ventus called putting his arm around Sora's shoulders. "How's it bunking with Vanitas?"

"I-it's good. He's really funny and so kind," Sora smiled to the blonde.

Vanitas couldn't help but smile at Sora's answer. Roxas popped up from the opposite side Ventus and put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Did you sexual harassment you yet?" Roxas asked with the same grin Ventus hade.

Vanitas' smile faded and you hit the back of Roxas' head, but not hard.

"Ouch!" Roxas yelled rubbing his head and glaring at his brother.

"Why ask him that Roxas. You make me sound like some rapist," Vanitas rolled his eyes and smiled at Sora. "Sorry for that, Sora."

Sora nodded and flashed a smile. A couple minutes later Riku arrived with the sea salt ice cream. Everyone got one and sat on a little hill watching the sun set. Vanitas stood up and all eyes were planted on him.

"To Sora!" he yelled out holding his frozen bar in the air. "Welcome to Twilight Collage."

Everyone else joined in and raised their ice bars and saying 'to Sora'. Sora blushed and looked at everyone who was looking at him.

"T-t-thanks," Sora's face grew a little red. Tears of joy were flooding his eyes until they fell down his cheeks.

Vanitas wiped away his tears and smiled at him.

"Thanks," Sora murmured.


	3. Chapter 3:First Day

**VaniSo Forbidden Love**

**[VaniSo= Vanitas X Sora]**

**Chapter 3: +First Day+**

**Sora stood in front of his first class. He looked at the sign.**

_**Mr. Marluxia's Art Room**_

Sora sighed as he opened the door slowly. There was no one in the room. _I guess I'm early_, Sora thought

"Sora!" called a voice from the back of the room.

Sora spun his head to the direction of the voice. A red blur dashed over to him and hugged him.

"Ahh!" Sora fell to the ground with a hugging weight over him.

Sora looked at what hit him and found Axel hugging him tightly.

"A-Axel?" Sora looked at his redhead friend.

Axel's head popped up with a huge grin on it. He got off of Sora and helped him up.

"W-what were you doing? What if someone saw us and thought we were…" Sora it the sentence trail off.

"Relax Sora," Axel ruffled Sora's spiky hair. "No one is in here. Not until twenty minutes."

"Why are you here so early," Sora fixed his shirt straight.

"I'm always early for my classes. Well, sometimes," Axel blushed a little.

His daze snapped. "What about you?"

"Ever since high school I was early to all my classes. I couldn't afford to be late," Sora dropped his head down.

"I see. Welcome to art class!" Axel hugged Sora once again, but a lot softer.

"Thanks," Sora grinned and hugged Axel back.

For the last twenty minutes Axel and Sora talked each other's ears off about their life and dreams.

_**Bing, Bing**_

All the students ran into the classroom taking their seats. Sora sat next to Axel in comfort.

"Good morning class," welcomed a pink hair man that could be easily mistaken as a female.

"Is that the teacher?" Sora whisper to Axel.

Axel nodded keeping his gaze on the pink boy.

The teacher looked at the attendants and smiled.

"It seems we have a new student among us children," Mr. Marluxia said happily. "Sora will you please stand so everyone can see you?"

Sora's face turned pink. He slowly stood up and waved to everyone who's eyes were on him. Axel snickered. Sora slowly turned his head around to see the kids and found a cute red head smiling and giggling with a blonde. Sora blushed even more when he noticed it was Kairi. Sora quickly sat down and stared down at his desk.

"You ok man? You cheeks are a little red," Axel leaned closer to Sora.

Sora covered his cheeks with his hands and smiled. "Y-y-yeah."

The whole class period Mr. Marluxia was talking about different colors and nature art work. The guy on Sora's right poked him with his pencil.

"Huh?" Sora looked over at him.

The kid handed him a note and smiled. "It's from Kairi."

Sora's heart raced and flashed a smile. He opened it and started reading it.

_Hi Sora! There's a art project and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner, if that's ok with you of course_

_~Kairi_

Sora smiled until Axel grabbed it out of his hands. Sora gasped and quickly looked at the thief who was now reading the note with a grin. Sora blushed and grabbed the paper back.

"Sora, Axel. Is there something you want to show to the class?" Mr. Marluxia asked stopping his teaching.

"N-no sir," Axel and Sora said at the same time.

Kairi giggled and so did her blonde friend.

Art was finally over. Sora walked at by Axel's side.

"Uh, Sora!" called a voice.

Sora spun around to find Kairi be hide him.

"Oh, Kairi!" Sora smiled.

"So, what's your answer?"

Sora blushed. "I-I would love to work with you."

Kairi grinned and jumped up. "Yay! I hate working by myself. It gets really boring," Kairi hugged Sora and skipped off to her group who was giggling.

Axel patted Sora's back.

"Sora got a girlfriend~" Axel sung.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend," Sora punched Axel's muscular arm softly.

Axel's grin changed into a serious face as he saw Roxas walk towards him.

"Hey," said Axel pretty plain.

"Hey," Roxas replied passing him.

Sora noticed as they passed each other they both smiled at each other.

"What was up with that?" Sora asked watching Roxas fade into the crowd.

"Didn't Vanitas already tell you about homosexuals?" Axel asked.

Sora frowned and rubbed his forehead. He felt his cheeks blush.

"Y-yeah, but he two can at least act like friends," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we could, but it's hard for me to keep my hands off my Roxy," Axel chuckled.

_Roxy? Is that a lover nickname?_ Sora thought.

"What's your next class?" Axel stopped Sora's thoughts.

"Um, science with Mr. Vexen," Sora read.

Axel laughed. "Good luck buddy. Mr. Vexen is really freaky and boring, but I have a friend in that class. His name is Demyx, he's really friendly," Axel walked off to his class leaving the newbie alone.

Sora sighed and dragged himself to his next class.

Fifth period was a break for students to eat lunch or hang out.

"Hey Sora!" Axel put his arm around the little one's shoulder.

"Hi Axel!" Sora smiled.

"Hpm, can we just go hang out in Ven's room?" Roxas asked crossing his arms.

"Ok ok. Did you get your period today Roxas," Axel teased.

"What? I'm a guy not a girl!" Roxas shouted wanting to punch Axel.

Sora laughed. "Why we're going to Ventus' room?"

"Cause he has the biggest space compared to ours," Vanitas answered from a bench.

Sora looked over at his roommate and smiled. He hasn't seen him this morning since he got up early.

"Hey Vanitas," Sora smiled.

"Heh, hi early bird," Vanitas grinned.

Everyone was in front of Ven's room: Axel, Roxas, Vanitas, and Sora.

Vanitas knock on the door.

On the other side of the door you hear footsteps and the knob clicking. Ven opened the door wide and smiled.

"About time you got here," Ven teased.

"What ever. Don't rush me," Vanitas laughed.

Everyone walked in and made themselves comfortable. Roxas sat on Axel's lap on the floor and Sora sat next to them.

"Finally!" Axel yells out. "I can't stand being away from you Roxy!" Axel snuggled with Roxas.

Roxas giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Leave the kissing out of my room!" Ven pointed to the two lovers.

"Meany!" Roxas stuck his tongue out at his identical brother.

"Anyway, how was your day, Sora?" asked Ventus.

"It was…different," Sora laughed. "Well I did meet Kairi and now I'm helping her with an art project."

Vanitas' muscles tightened while he sat on the window sill.

"She is cute," Ven added.

"Sora got a girlfriend~" Roxas and Axel sung.

Sora just laughed with Ventus until he spotted Vanitas being silent. Ven, Roxas, and Axel started a conversation as Sora walked over to his roommate.

"What's wrong, Vanitas?" Sora asked.

Vanitas looked over at Sora. "Nothing. Just…never mind," Vanitas looked away.

After school Sora invited Kairi over to work something on the project.

"I was thinking about nature or a rainbow," Kairi said with a pencil in her hand.

"Nah, that's pretty boring and plain. What about animals?" Sora added.

"I can't draw animals," Kairi frowned.

"Same here," Sora sighed.

"This is harder then I thought," Sora laughed and soon Kairi joined.

Kairi looked into the ocean blue eyes it found. Sora blushed and looked back at the green emerald ones he found. Sora and Kairi leaned closer and closer until their noses were touching.

Vanitas was screeching for his keys in his pocket.

_**Ding**_

His fingernail hit the melt. He grabbed the key and stuck it in the keyhole. Turning, he opened the door. Vanitas' eyes went wide.

"S-S-Sora?" he chocked out.

Sora spun around and saw a disappointed Vanitas in the door way.

Vanitas looked away and ran down the hall.

"Vanitas? Vanitas!" Sora called standing up and running after him.

Vanitas was gone. Vanished. Sora looked back at Kairi who was confused as much as Sora was.

"W-what's wrong with him? Did I do something?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so," Sora kept his gaze on the empty hallway.

_Vanitas?_


End file.
